Forever and Always (A Fred Weasley Love Story)
by Stefwhit87
Summary: My name is Stevi White and this is my story: I always knew I was different. There were just too many incidents that everyone blew off as "coincidences." No one believed me. My family just thought I was just trying to make my life sound cooler. My friends thought I was just trying to get them to like me more. That was until October 31, 2009, my 11th birthday.


NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE BESIDES THE WHITE FAMILY. ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE QUEEN JK ROWLING.

October 31, 2009

I woke up to a scratching at my window. I looked at my phone. "6:04 Saturday, October 31". I groaned and rolled back over. The scratching continued. I was starting to get annoyed so I walked over to my window. When I looked out I jumped back and tripped over the pile of clothes on my floor.

"Stevi? Was that you?" My little sister, Claire, mumbled. She's about two years younger than me, but everyone thinks she's older. She looks very mature for her age. Probably because she actually tries to look nice. Even though she's only 9 she already uses a straightener. She uses little makeup, sometimes only mascara (though our parents don't know this. She puts it on at school and takes it off before we get home.) She has beautiful, shoulder length dirty blond hair. Me, on the other hand.. I have never cared that much about my appearance.

"THERE'S A FREAKIN' OWL OUTSIDE OUR WINDOW" I half whispered, half yelled, not wanting to wake up our parents.

Claire sat up and looked at me, "Stevi what are you talking about? Just go back to sleep."

I rolled my eyes. Why does no one ever believe me? I walked over to the window and looked at the owl. I noticed an envelop tied to its leg. 'This is weird.' I thought to myself. I opened the window and the owl landed on the sill, holding its leg out. I untied the letter and the owl hooted and flew away. I looked down at the letter. It was addressed to:

"Miss Stevi White

700 Shady Glen Drive

Front bedroom"

I quickly opened the letter. There were two pages. The first one read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Stevi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'Wait what?!' I reread the letter four more times. I couldn't stop. What did that mean? Witchcraft and wizardry? So those incidents weren't coincidences. Im a witch. I read the second page:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

'Okay this is weird. Dragon hide, wand, cauldron.'

"Claire. Claire wake up!" I pushed my sister awake.

"Stevi what do you want?" Claire said, pulling the covers over her head.

"Read this," I said, pushing the letters into her hand.

I watched her eyes flicker back and forth as she read the papers, eyes widening with each line. Once she finished she turned to me and said "Stevi. First, we figure out if this is real or just a prank."

"Claire how could it be a prank? An owl delivered it. And its addressed to me at my bedroom."

Just as I said that, a second owl flew through our window. Claire started to scream but I quickly covered her mouth. I once again untied a third letter from the owls leg. This time it didn't fly away, instead flew onto my dresser. I ignored it and read the third letter, my sister reading over my shoulder:

Dear Miss White,

I am terribly sorry. It must have slipped my mind you were muggle born. Anyhow, I have sent a letter to your parents explaining everything and the plans for you to meet Hagrid, our gamekeeper. He will help you with your supplies. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the confusion.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall.

My sister and I sat wide eyed and quite for about ten minutes. Then we heard a knock on our door. "Stevi, dear?" I heard my moms calm voice through the door. She would know what was going on.

"C-come in!" I stuttered, trying to find my voice again.

"Im guessing you got the letters?" My mom half asked, half stated.

I nodded my head.

"Then Im guessing you want an explanation?"

Once again i just nodded.

She took both my sisters and my hands and said, "then I supposed you and your sister should come downstairs. Me and your dad have quite a bit of explaining to do." She had a look of guilt in her eyes as she said this.

I looked at my baby sis and she nodded.

The owl then flew away. For some reason I had a feeling it was making sure my mom wanted to explain.

I interlocked my hand in Claires and she squeezed my hand to let me know it was okay. I don't know why I was nervous. I guess it was that look of guilt. I knew my sister understood because she looked worried. What's the worst that could happen?

A/N: YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! Sorry if its a bit boring. This is my first time writing so its kinda bad. It'll get better I promise. Comment! Criticize! Share with your friends. Love you guys! I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
